Electric Shock
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Yukihina had gone to pick up Yuuki, when the boy didnt return properly. When he has found him, Yuuki suddenly goes berserk, and they are under attack.  Mainly YukihinaYuuki. Rating will rise.
1. Sudden Enemy

Excited over the upcoming anime, I couldn't help but starting on a new Yukix2-fic. I'm really excired over it, especially over gettign to see the charas move. Esp. The Yuki-dua and Hitomi.

Anyway.

This fic will be yet another dark-fic added to the list of fic's I'm working on. Seriously, though; why can't I write any other chapterfics besides those with dark themes? I don't get it.

Also: the story will contain spoilers, right from the start. And it will also involve kidnapping, non-con and some other darker themes. Yuå-yup. *nods*

The first chapter is barely two pages, but this is a fic that I won't have any minimum page-count on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sudden Enemy

He had finally found Yuuki, sitting outside the hospital with an unopened can of cola in his hands and his gaze locked at the sky. Yukihina sighed and stepped over to him. At least he had found him quite soon.

"It's getting dark." he pointed out. "Rui and Sakurakouji Sakura were worried and asked me to go get you while they make food."

Yuuki look up at him, then nodded, and held out the cola at him. "Do you want?"

"I'll decline." Yukihina said. "I don't like coke."

"I see." Yuuki put the can beside him on the bench. "Me neither."

Yukihina raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you buy it?"

"For Makoto." Yuuki replied, and stood up. "He just won't wake up."

"Mmm.." He didn't know what he was supposed to say at that, so Yukihina didn't really say anything. If he did say something, he would probably only hurt the young boy. "Are you coming?" he asked instead, and Yuuki nodded.

They went towards the train station, and after looking at the timetable, they had the time to talk a while before their train came into the platform.

They didn't, though. Not really.

Yukihina asked if Yuuki wanted a sandwich or something, and ended up getting both of them a couple of buns and juice. At least he didn't care about the fact that there would be dinner back at the house, and apparently, Yuuki didn't either.

Yuuki was quick in finishing his buns, and just as Yukihina finished his, he felt Yuuki lean against him. He was just about to tell him to wait until they get home before going to sleep, when he noticed.

Yuuki's breath was laboured, he was sweatung immensely, and was pale beneath increadubly flushed cheeks.

Then, the boy suddenly screamed.

It was a piercing, painful scream, which emitted soundwaves with less than no intervals. The sound cut into Yukihina's flesh, and shook the building they were in. The walls were cracking, and as the sound Yuuki emitted increased, the closest cracked, and crumbled. Yukihina looked up just in time to see the big pieces of debris fall agaisnt them, and he pulled Yuuki out of its reach, out of the house as people fled and screamed in panic.

He covered Yuuki's mouth with a hand. The sound instantly ripped it part, and Yukihina cursed. It didn't even numb the sound at all, even less stopped Yuuki.

He cast a glance at Yuuki's face, and saw that his eyes were wide, pupils dilated and mouth agape. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks, and hands were clutching to Yukihina's sweater. What was he supposed to do? Yuuki...was he in pain..? Considering everything, that was what Yukihina guessed.

He pressed the redheads face against his chest, and the cutting waves were directed at his chest. The volume of the sound dulled a little, but it was already too late.

Buildings had crumbled, and piles of slipping debris tumbled over each other as gravity pulled it down towards the earth.

Slipping a hand into Yuuki's hair, Yukihina could feel the temperature rising. Yuuki's body-temperature was reaching such high levels that even Yukihina could feel it through his own cold.

"Yuuki.."

He pressed Yuuki even closer to his chest, and if he had stll had a heart, it would have been ripped to pieces hunderd and yet hundred times over already.

He felt somewhat relieved when he suddenly cradled a small, orange and whimpering cat in his arms. It was good that Yuuki had run out of his powers and transformed into his Lost state.

Caressing the soft fur on cat-Yuuki's head to soothe him, Yukihina made his way towards the Sakurakouji-house. Then he stopped.

That was...

A threatening aura... And it was coming closer, too, heading towards him.

Yukihina leaped through the air, barely avoiding the attack, which had come at him so suddenly that he barely had the time to dodge. A cloud of dust rose around the spot where he just had stood, and once it settled, he saw a young girl, with unbelievably long hair, tousled and dirty. She was wearing a white, ankle-long shirt and her eyes were hidden by bangs.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" Yukihina asked warily. He pressed Yuuki closed to his chest.

The girl stayed silent, and once again, Yukihina barely had the time to dodge before she was there.

This time, however, her hand, which crushed the wall she hit instead, was locked inside the stone. Ice clutched her, and rushed up her arm, soon also enveloping her legs and body. All that were still free from ice were half of her face.

"Now tell me, or you'll be turned to dus-"

She was free again, and Yukihina didn't know how she did it. Nor did he like it.

Because she had an increadible strength, even compared to that of the Code:Breakers and the Re:Codes.

He stumbled backwards, feeling Yuuki slip in his arms. What the hell? He cursed again. His legs were feeling numb, and as they buckled under him and he tumbled forward, he pressed Yuuki closed to protect him from the fall. Damnit damnit damnit! His powers were... He could feel them slip away, felt how he was close to Lost. Then he heard the girl speak. Her voice was surprisingly deep, and there was no different tones in it. No feelings, only words.

"This was merely a greeting. I'll come again."

* * *

><p>End Chapter One<br>Sudden Enemy

To Be Continued


	2. Start of a Tragedy

I got a little distracted by starting a Nura-fanfic, sorry. No actually, I was just going to start this out and put down the beginning and details, but then I ended up writing the whole chapter instead... And before I knew it, I had already written three full pages starting on a fourth...

Either way, I have a plan for this fic, and it has an end and parts here and there. It won't be an forever continuing fic, like some stuff tend to become. Nope. This fic will have eight, maybe nine chapters, and a epilogue. It's the first fic where I have all the chapter-titles planned out before even writing the chapters, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Start of a Tragedy**

* * *

><p>Something was being jammed into his cheek.<p>

That was the first thing that he noticed once he regained consciousness.

Though it was rather the jabbing that made him wake up, and which pulled him up further, up to the surface.

He pressed his hands against it, and could hear the thumping against the ice-wall. He traced it after a crack, the opening he knew always was somewhere here. Then it scattered, and he pushed himself the last bit up, and heard the water-surface splash around him as he broke through it.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the blinding light that suddenly was everywhere around him. It's red and orange, and burn coldly against his eyelids, against his face. They shot open, however, when he feel pressure on his lips and that someone is squeezing his nose shut.

"Mmmpffh!"

A muffled cry of surprise slip out of him, and the lips that covered his pull away. He can feel hair caressing his face lightly before the other has retreaded completely.

"Yuuki?"

A relieved sigh slip past Yuuki's lips as he sink back on the ground beside Yukihina. "Y' came back.."

"Huh?"

"Y' weren' breathing..."

Yukihina was silent for a few moments, as he thought about what Yuuki just said. He had... lost his powers, hadn't he..? And since the barrier had been unusually think to break, he could only assume that he had gone into a very deep trance. "No, that is.. an effect of me losing my powers.."

"T' stop breathin' and not havin' a heartbeat?" Yuuki asked, confused. Yukihina's brows furrowed. "Well, I happen to don't have a heart, so that part is something that's constant." He pause when he sees the expression on Yuuki's face. "But since usually when I transform from my Lost state, I go berserk, it's a precautionary measure that Sagashimono made for me. I usually don't go that deep, though."

"I thought..." Yuuki mumbled after a long period of silence. "I thought I'd lost 'nother precious person..."

Yukihina jerked his head slightly upwards, and he looked at Yuuki in surprise. "'Precious'?" he repeated, hardly believing what he just heard. Sure, he liked Yuuki, too. The kid was a lot like himself, although still not, and he got along with him nicely. But that he was precious to him...

Yuuki nodded seriously. "Yes. 'cuz Yukinko means a lot t' me. I don' wanna lose y'."

"Mmm..." Yukihina didn't know what to say, again. Why was today so troublesome?

Wait... He had lost his powers... And had... Had he been out for a whole day? That couldn't be right... And...

"Yuuki."

"Yes?"

"Did you see it? My Lost form." He looked at Yuuki, knowing that he would easily recognize any signs of his other form having been seen.

"Uhmm... Yeah..." Yuuki nodded awkwardly. He looked down at his hands. "I didn't see it was you, but... I could feel it was... It was a bit...odd..."

"Odd?" Just... Odd? Usually... Usually, people found his Lost form distasteful and …. unpleasant.. They usually ran at the sight, and absolutely didn't stay by his side for a whole day. And he was dangerous in Lost, even if he was unconscious... "You could have been hurt."

"I was fine. I didn't know what to do.. I couldn't move you. And my phone's dead."

That... wasn't weird.. It had probably been put out when Yuuki had had that attack. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why? I can get a new one later." Yuuki tilted his head to the side, and Yukihina shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. You went out of control before."

Yuuki sat silent for a long, long time, several minutes, and just looked puzzled. But it was apparent that he was trying to figure out what Yukihina was talking about. In the end, however, he shook his head. "I dunno what y're talkin' 'bout."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Yukihina was silent. Maybe it was better that Yuuki didn't know? It had obviously not been a pleasant experience, and if he'd pushed it away from his memory and didn't remember a thing about what had happened, that might just be better.

He didn't think about the girl that had attacked them at all, because he didn't remember it at all, either.

"Let's just go back." he decided, and Yuuki nodded. They walked towards the Sakurakouji manison, pleasantly oblivious to the danger that could be waiting anywhere for them.

* * *

><p>"Yukihina! Yuuki!"<p>

Yuuki cringed, and Yukihina almost did. Rui looked furious, and it was soon that they both were thrown against the wall opposite of the entrance door. Yuuki because he hadn't had the time to get out of her grip, and Yukihina partly because he didn't bother this time, and partly because he was suddenly very mentally tired. He passively listened to Rui shouting at them, loudly asking where the _hell_ they had been the last day and night. None of them replied, and she continued shouting.

Finally getting tired of it, Yukihina silently left.

"Hey! Where're you going, you bastard? I'm not done yet!"

Yukihina turned to look at Rui a brief moment, then turning again. "Tired. Going to sleep." and he headed towards the room he shared with Kouji. Quietly, Yuuki followed him, and Yukihina raised an eyebrow as Yuuki crawled down into his futon. "I was going to sleep there, though."

"I wanna sleep with Yukinko. Can I?" It was obvious that there was more that he wanted to say, but Yukihina didn't press him. "Rui will misunderstand if we sleep in the same bed."

"Misunderstand what?" Yuuki asked, honestly wondering.

So dense... "She'll think we went to a love hotel or something." Yukihina explained, and Yuuki only looked even more puzzled. "Issat bad?"

Most likely. Rui might kill him for it. Well, not that he could die, but she'd beat the crap out of him for doing things to Yuuki. Not that he had, but either way. "Yuuki, do you even know what a love hotel is?"

"No."

And Yukihina didn't feel like explaining. Again, because if Rui heard him, she'd be mad at him again.

Defeated, he crawled under the covers, and felt Yuuki nuzzle against him.

Well, after their earlier conversation that day, this might show to be a bit difficult to handle.

* * *

><p>He was awoken by a moan. He cracked an eye open and almost expected to see Kouji having found a lover or something, but doubting that the other Re:Code would actually have sex in the same room as other people, least of all in the same room as Yuuki. Kouji would end up in the exact situation as Yukihina, if he did.<p>

But it wasn't Kouji. Actually, Kouji wasn't even in his bed.

He heard it again. And looked down.

No way.

Not again.

The same symptoms as yesterday was showing; sweating, pale and flushed. While it didn't seem as bad as last time, it seemed to building up.

"Yuuki?" he called softly, and took Yuuki's hands as they raised to pull at his hair. "Ssshh, calm down, now.. Try to take deep breaths.."

"It..! Hurts!" Yuuki gasped in pain, and Yukihina frowned. He had already figured that out, but... He needed to do something before Yuuki went out of control again.

"Yukinko, it hurts!" Yuuki repeated, louder this time. It was a surprise none of the others had shown up to see what was going on. Weird, too, but Yukihina discarded the thoughts immediately. He had other things to focus on right now.

"Where does it hurt?" Yukihina asked, moving Yuuki's hands to his shirt and helping him wrap his fingers around the fabric. It was better if the boy ripped apart the man's shirt, than it was for him to pull off his hair.

"Head!" Lower voice again, and Yuuki was even paler now. Yukihina buried both hands in Yuuki's hair, and softly massaged his scalp, while Yuuki buried his face in his shirt, gasping, sobbing and Yukihina could feel the attack from the pit of his stomach. He didn't understand this. It couldn't just be a headache, could it? There was something more behind it, but it was not something that he could understand.

Then he felt Yuuki grow limp, and the boy stilled, falling silent. Yukihina continued to massage him, letting his fingers drop further down and to his neck, then up and across all his scalp. When he stopped, he felt oddly relieved that the headache didn't seem to come back. He wrapped an arm with numb fingers around Yuuki, and felt him snuggle up close, still shaking lightly from the attack.

This was just weird... he thought, then gave Yuuki a hard kick in one direction, while throwing himself in the other direction.

The sword cut open his pillow and sent feathers flying everywhere.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 2<p>

Start of a Tragedy

To Be Continued


	3. Protector

A kodachi is a short katana. I also decided to use katana instead of sword following the last chapter. I only let the word 'sword' stay as 'sword' instead of 'katana' for effect.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>****Protector**

* * *

><p>Yuuki hit the floor with a thump, and Yukihina winced slightly at the sound. He kicked too hard.. But he had had to get him out of the way fast, and kicking him had been the only thing he had come up with.<br>"Who is it?" Yukihina asked warily, and no response came. Feet pattered against the wooden floor, almost soundless. Yukihina dodged, and the katana dug into the floor. With a swift kick, he got the other away from the weapon, and tugged it out of the flood. He turned to the assailant, and had to back when the other was upon him.

Then he saw the others face. "Sakurakouji-sa-!" He ducked, and the punch would most likely have crushed his head if he hadn't. He splinters from the destroyed wall rained down over him, and he cursed. What was going on? Why was Sakurakouji Sakura's father attacking them? Who was it that he was after to kill? Or was it to only hurt? But the menacing aura he had felt just before the man struck had been a killing intent, and that was what he had to assume was the case. That the man was seeking to kill either him or Yuuki or both of them.

Sakurakouji rushed forward, and Yukihina once more avoided. _He's fast!_ He thought. The deviant breed would get mad at him if he killed or hurt her father, which meant that he couldn't go all out. But... "Eternity Zero." he said as he slid across the floor. The room was encased in ice, and a coldness gripped them. He heard a whine, but it wasn't the leader of Kizakura. It was Yuuki.

Crap. He wasn't even awake, and this wasn't good for him.  
>He ducked the kodachi that Sakurakouji suddenly had in his hand, and he parried the slashes with the sword. Metal slid across metal, and he felt his fingers tremble around the sword's handle. Had it really been so long since he held a sword that his hands were unused to it? That couldn't be. Then what?<p>

He felt something pulling at his mind, and he lunged forward. Wait, he hadn't planned on doing that! At least not from this angle-

Blood splattered across the floor and even stained the bedsheets of Kouji's futon, which only lay a little bit away.

Yukihina stumbled backwards, gripping with one hand at the stab to his shoulder. He gritted his teeth, and cursed when Sakurakouji followed. The kodachi was pressed further into his shoulder, and the Kizakura kumi's leader pressed closer, slowly spinning the blade deeper through his hand that gripped the sword.

It clattered to the ground, and landed in a pool of water. The ice was melting. Yukihina was losing control of the surroundings.

And just yesterday—just yesterday, he- His eyes widened at the sudden memory, and he backed hastily, stepped onto the futon that lay neatly folded and he twisted his body, ignoring the pain from the kodachi. The fabric beneath his feet slipped, and he fell to the floor. He grabbed Sakurakouji and pulled him with him, and in the momentum of the fall, he kicked the man in the groin. A cheap trick, which he preferred to not use, because he knew just how much that hurt. Sakurakouji gasped, and Yukihina spun around the same moment he touched the ground. He twisted out of Sakurakouji's grip, out of his reach, and violently pulled the now bloodstained blade from his shoulder. It stung, damn, had it been laced with something? It certainly felt like it.

He stumbled, one of his knees giving in. He fell again, this time more uncontrolled than the previous time. Tightly gripping the kodachi in his left, undamaged hand, he felt its unfamiliar weight press into his skin. He had wielded one before, but it lay hidden, far from here and buried in soil. He gritted his teeth to block out the pain, kneeling on the floor and waiting.

"You're in the way.."

The voice was familiar, but it it wasn't Sakurakouji's voice. It was far too young. It sounded distant, as if there was a waterfall covering parts of what the person was saying.

"Who are you?" Yukihina asked between shallow, collected but pained gasps. "Why have you possessed Sakurakouji-san? How? Why are you attacking us?" Was it a special power? Had the person possessed that girl from two days ago as well?  
>"Me?" The voice was raspy. Was he amused? Sounded like it. "I'm no one, really." Sakurakouji spread his arms, a twisted smirk spreading across his face. "You are, as I said, in the way." He had the katana in his hand, and leaped forward. Yukihina rolled to the side, less than graceful. His body felt slow, as if he was bathing in mud.<p>

Something exploded then, and Sakurakouji backed. The katana clattered to the ground as a boot connected to Sakurakouji's head, and the man collapsed.

Yuuki pressed two fingers to the man's pulse, and he nodded once, twice, when he was sure it was normal. Then he stood up and headed over to Yukihina. "How's yer wound?" he asked, softly touching at the clotted blood. Yukihina winced. "Well," he muttered, then turned his gaze to Sakurakouji. "He won't attack us?"  
>Yuuki shook his head. "The interfer'nce's gone."<br>"Interference?" Yukihina questioned, letting himself sink down and lean against the wall.  
>"Un," Again, Yuuki nodded. "There'as a sound, like a high-frequen' sound, an' it went 'way when I knocked 'm out." He looked at Yukihina with a little worry visible in his eyes. "But you." he said, and again directed his attention to the wound. "'t ain' healing."<br>"It's just a bit slow." Yukihina replied. "I think the kodachi was laced with something, so don't touch it."

Yuuki nodded, then carefully started to peel off Yukihina's shirt.  
>"What are you doing, Yuuki?" he asked tiredly, and Yuuki looked up for a brief moment. Then he looked back down at his hands. "Treatin' it." he said simply, and Yukihina blinked several times when Yuuki took the bloodied shirt between his teeth and ripped.<br>"Where are the others?"

Yuuki closed his eyes and listened. "Unconscious." he said. Yukihina frowned. How had anyone managed to render all of them unconscious? Not that it was weird with the weak Code:Breakers, but Rui and Kouji? They weren't that weak. Unless... Unless someone spiked the drink or food they all devoured. That neither him nor Yuuki ate.  
>"Alright..." Yukihina sighed. "You don't have to do that." he then said, meaning the part with wrapping the make-shift bandage around his still lightly bleeding wound.<br>"Yes, I do." Yuuki mumbled, and when he was done, his hands fell limply to his sides. He looked up. "Y' protected me.." he said, voice low and doubting.  
>"Is there something wrong with that?" Yukihina asked, and scowled when Yuuki looked down. "Yuuki?"<p>

"'en I was small," Yuuki started. "'v'ryone called me monster, freak, n' other names, too. 'r'yone was scared'f me. But Makoto was different." The look in his eyes changed, and Yukihina felt something tug at his heart. Jealousy? But that was... "He accepted me. He an' Shigure. An' Shigure always scolded me, when I jumped cliffs ta save dogs, when I climbed trees t' help birds...And when I caused Makoto's accident... He was furious..." Yuuki shifted, and the expression had changed again. He looked sad. "Bu' tha's good, 'cuz't was my fault. Makoto shouldn've protected me. If he hadn't... he'd still've been 'lright.."  
>Yukihina lifted his fresh arm, and slipped his hand across Yuuki's cheeks. Blood, almost dried, was rubbed off, and smeared over Yuuki's skin. Yuuki scrunched his eye shut as Yukihina's hand put a light pressure against his cheekbone, and he looked up in confusion. "Of course he should have protected you."<p>

Why was he saying this? Doing this?

Yuuki shook his head lightly. "No. I'm … not worth protecting..."

Yukihina's hand stroked across Yuuki's cheek, and as Yuuki stared at him in shock, Yukihina pulled him into a one-armed embrace. "Idiot." he muttered. "People protect the ones they care for. No one forced this Makoto-guy to protect you, yet he did. Because he cared for you." He felt Yuuki's eyelashes brush against his skin as the boy closed his eyes. "Don't regret it. You're worth protecting. Everyone is, to someone."  
>For a long moment, Yuuki was silent. Then he lifted his arms, returning the hug and buried his face against Yukihina's shoulder. "Yukinko..." he said, voice low and unsure. "Hm?" Yukihina inclined his head just slightly, and looked at the curtain of red hair that was pressed against his dark skin.<br>"I think Yukinko's more worthy of being protected.." Yuuki said. "I wanna protect y'. I don' wan' y'ta be hurt."  
>"I'll manage. I won't die." Yukihina assured. "It's more important to protect you, since you're still alive."<br>"Don' say things like that. I see y' as alive."Yuuki said, and Yukihina sighed. "Look, I'm already better," he lifter his free hand to prove that it indeed was easier to move it. "and will be fine within an hour. You, on the other hand, do not have this...trait.."  
>"I don't care. I dun wanna see people get hurt 'cuz'o me an'more."<br>Another sigh, and Yukihina turned his head. He pressed his lips loosely on top of Yuuki's hair, then lit out a miffed sound of surprise when Yuuki tilted his head upwards, and lips softly pressed against his.

* * *

><p>"Hikari-sama, why did you infiltrate the Sakurakouji manson?"<br>Saechika chukled at the dark expression on Hikari's face, and even more so when Heike suddenly collapsed to the ground.  
>"Heike," Hikari spoke. His voice was cold, reflecting the coldness and hate in his heart. "do you have any objections as to my methods?"<br>Heike looked up with heavy eyelids. "Not at all. My apologies, Hikari-sama."  
>"He's just a little frustrated." Saechika spoke, smoothly slipping over to Heike's side. "Yukihina is his little toy, after all."<br>"Just like Heike is yours, I assume?" Hikari more stated than asked, and Saechika chuckled. "Oh, no. He is by far more my toy, than anything else. Right, Heike?"  
>Heike glanced at Saechika, and when he didn't reply, Saechika pressed the heel of his shoe deep into his back. "What did I ask, Heike?"<br>"If I am your toy more than Yukihina-san is mine.." Heike croaked. Saechika was just above his lungs, and he could feel the heel dig in unnaturally deep. He would have a bruise both outwardly and inwardly.  
>"And?"<br>"Y-yes.. I.. I am.."  
>The pressure on his back loosened, and Heike could feel that he could breathe properly again. Well, almost. Saechika crouched down beside him and lightly petted his hair. "Good boy." he said with a smile. Then he looked up at Hikari. "I believe I saw Shigure sulking." he said. "I assumed it was fine leaving him be."<br>"That it was." Hikari nodded. "He has to come to terms with this, after all."  
>"Of course." Saechika smiled. Then he stood up and prodded Heike with a foot. "Can you walk, Heike?"<br>Heike looked up at the two smiling men above him, then stumbled to his feet. His whole body shivered violently, and it was barely he managed to stay on his feet.  
>"Well then, Hikari-sama." Saechika said. "If you excuse us?"<br>"Yes," Hikari smirked knowingly. "of course. Have fun, Chika."

**End Chapter 3  
><strong>**Protector  
><strong>**To Be Continued**


End file.
